


pictures in frames

by catravol



Series: twitter prompts [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, mentioned mai and zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: Ty Lee finds an interesting picture while moving in with her fiancée.or: tyzula + modern domestic fluff.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: twitter prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982
Kudos: 43





	pictures in frames

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: @FAIRYKATARA.

“Hey, ‘Zula, remember this?” Ty Lee asked as she pointed at a frame that she was putting on their fireplace.

Her fiancée looked at her quizzically and squinted her eyes at the picture. Visible on it were three little girls, arms around each other and smiling. Azula let a small grin slip onto her face and the sight - it was one of her favorite childhood memories.

“Of course I do, babe,” she replied as she made her way towards Ty Lee. “Look at those ridiculous buns Mai was wearing. She looks way better with her hair down.” 

The bubbly brunette laughed, while finishing unpacking one of the last boxes. “Yeah, you’re right,” she commented. “We should invite her to dinner soon!”

Azula smiled. “We should. But make sure not to invite her to one with Zuko and his new girlfriend, I don’t know if she got over their break up already.”

Ty Lee nodded and put her arms around her fiancée. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
